


Hold On

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing is the last of the senses to persist as consciousness fades</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly and the characters depicted here are the property of Joss Whedon, FOX, Mutant Enemy and Universal. I make no claim of ownership and no profit.

Simon flattened himself against the wall, hands curling into fists, chest heaving as he fought for breath. It should have been safe, should have been easy, simple, in and out, but of course it wasn't, hadn't been, never was. Mal's plans always managed to go wrong somehow, there was always some little detail, one bit of information missing that they really should have needed to know. Although there was no way Mal could have known that Reavers were heading this way.

He raised a hand to his neck again, fingering the point where the dart had broken his skin, wondering how much longer he had. The dizziness was setting in already, colors fading into a monochrome view of the featureless corridor, but his hearing was still working. 'Hearing is the last of the senses to persist as consciousness fades, whether into induced suspended animation, involuntary loss of consciousness, or death,' his final year lecturer's voice intoned in his head, voice blending with the distant sound of shouting and footsteps, Mal's impatient commands easily distinguished above the hum.

He wondered idly which reason was taking him into the dark, eyelids falling closed as he slid down the wall, legs giving way. He suspected that 'involuntary loss of consciousness' pretty much applied.

"Doc. Simon. Simon!"

His fingers twitched as a calloused hand pushed under his neck, cradling his head. "Mal?" The word was barely formed, lips shaping around a puff of air that hardly qualified as a sound.

"Right here. All shiny. Gonna get you all fixed up, stay with me, Simon, stay with me!"

"River?" he whispered, fighting against the blur clouding his mind.

There was a snort. "In her element. Almost feel sorry for the Reavers except, you know, not. Not a scratch on her. Not on anyone. Just you, gorramn it, Simon, next time I tell you to get out the way you do it, first time. Your sister can look after herself, you can't."

Just him. Liability, as always. "Sorry..."

"Don't you dare, liànrén, don't you say sorry to me, you just hold on. Hold on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mal paced the small common area outside the infirmary, biting his nails. It was a bad habit, he knew that. Wasn't like he did it often. Just the times Simon managed to get himself hurt because he hadn't managed to keep him safe, hadn't got him out the way of that rutting dart fast enough. Simon was fine, of course he was fine, had even managed to tell Mal so himself last time he'd been conscious. Just needed to allow time to let the sedative work out of his system, and thank everything he could it hadn't been worse. Kind of made sense, really. Even Reavers wouldn't want to be eating poisoned meat, and this was probably the only time in his life he'd be grateful they preferred their victims alive and screaming.

A small hint of movement inside the room caught his attention. River had been in the infirmary with Simon ever since he'd brought him back to Serenity, which was odd. As a general rule, the girl kept as far from the room as possible, more so when Simon was in it. She'd gone in, though, hadn't been able to stop her, spending the last two days perched on a stool simply staring intently at Simon's closed face, occasionally touching his forehead lightly with curious fingers.

Mal had felt like an intruder the few times he'd gone in.

Now she was staring right at him through the windows, beckoning imperiously.

Tearing his fingers from his mouth, Mal crossed the common area swiftly with a brief, reassuring smile to Kaylee, who was huddled on one of the couches with Inara. The two of them had made sporadic attempts to persuade River to leave in order to sleep or eat, all unsuccessful. But now, now she was slipping off the stool, standing back to let him get close.

"Trapped," she said softly, pushing herself up to sit on the counter. "Building his own cage, doesn't know it's safe to come out."

He flicked an impatient look at her, taking Simon's hand in both of his, all of his focus on Simon. At least the man looked human now, sickly pallor of the last couple of days faded to tinge with color, breathing deep and slow, hitching and shallowing even as he watched eyelids flicker. "What in tiān xiăo de..."

"He can hear you," River insisted. "Needs to hear you. Afraid. Caged. Unlock him."

"River - "

"Not me." She slid down, throwing him a scornful glance as she left. "You."

Mal turned back to Simon. His head was turning restlessly on the thin pillow propped against the head support, lips moving to form soundless words. Frowning, Mal reached out to lay one hand against Simon's face, trying to still him, calm him, shocked by the shudder that ran through the doctor in response. With one more harsh gasp, Simon's eyes shot open, wide and dark with panic, unfocussed.

"Simon!"

Color slowly bled back into Simon's eyes as recognition dawned, breath slowing as the tense muscles under Mal's hand relaxed slightly. "Mal?"

"Right here." Mal kept his voice low and even, thumb stroking slowly over the back of Simon's hand. "You with me?"

"Depends." Simon licked cracked lips. "Where are you?"

"Right here," Mal repeated. "Where are you?"

Simon closed his eyes again, a little more tension draining away. "With you."


End file.
